


An Open Window

by Captaintightpants90



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!minho, dub con, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaintightpants90/pseuds/Captaintightpants90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Newt asks Minho as he closed the door behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me," Newt says walking closer and closer to Minho.</p><p>Minho and Newt are having fun. Someone else is having fun too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Newt asks Minho as he closed the door behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me," Newt says walking closer and closer to Minho, who is sprawled out naked on his bed.

Minho blushed at the reprimand. He should have known better, he knows he's not allowed to touch himself without permission from Newt. "I'm sorry, it's just you looked so hot today I couldn't help it," Minho told Newt while staring at his own hands, too afraid to look him in the eye.

"Oh really, is that so? You like it when I'm all hot and sweaty," Newt cooed in his ear. Just remembering how Newt looked out on the track field today made Minho almost beg to have him inside him.

"Yes, I do," Minho, told him, trying to meet Newt’s lips with his. But before Minho had a chance Newt pulled away, denying him any sort of gratification. Even though Minho knew he deserved it he couldn’t stop himself from whining. "Please, Newt," Minho begged.

"Maybe you wouldn't need me so bad if you weren't such a greedy slut, always touching yourself without asking," Newt scolded. Minho flinched before he quickly got on his knees and started to mouth at Newt hardening member.

Minho knew that no matter what mood Newt was in he could never say no to him when he was on his knees. "Please, Newt, I need you. I cant help myself, I’m sorry I’m such a greedy slut," Minho cried grabbing at Newts ass, pulling him closer. Minho could already tell that Newt was about to cave when he saw Newt uncross his arms.

"Fuck Min," Newt panted as he moved to run his hands threw Minho’s jet-black hair, "you still have to be punished." Even though the idea of being punished still terrified him, something he just could never get use to, Minho wasted no time. He quickly got up and started to undress Newt. As soon as Minho had Newt just as naked as he was Newt pushed him on the bed and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

“Newt, I need more,” Minho breathed out when they finally broke for air. Before pulling away Newt bit Minho’s puffy and red bottom lip, making him cry out for more. Minho could feel his cheeks burning as Newt smirked at him before walking towards his closet. “Wait, where are you going,” Minho asked in desperation. He hated the aching feeling in his chest he had whenever Newt walked away.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m just going to drab something from the closet. Now get yourself ready for me,” Newt commanded as he started rummaging through Minho’s closet. Minho hastily reached for the lube that he always kept in his dresser draw then slicked up his fingers as quickly as possible. “That’s a good boy,” Newt whispered more to himself than to Minho when he heard Minho grunt as he began entering himself with his fingers.

Minho’s member quickly started leaking precome as soon as he got use to the sting of the stretch around his fingers. Although he loved the feeling of being filled, nothing beat the anticipation he felt waiting for Newt to give him further instructions.

“Newt please, I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” Minho panted as he fucked himself with his fingers. It had only taken minutes for him to get ready for more than just his nimble fingers

“You’ll wait as long as I tell you to,” Newt told Minho in a stern voice.

Newt’s words sent a jolt straight to his wanting member. All Minho could think about was how much he needed Newt: his hands, his lips, his breath on his skin. He needed all of Newt. In that moment Minho was startled out of his reverie when he heard a noise from outside his window.

Quickly Minho snapped his neck to look to see what caused the noise. Right then he saw Thomas, his next-door neighbor walk into his bedroom and sit down at his desk. “Shit, Newt you have to close the window,” Minho said urgently while he still penetrated himself with his fingers. He knew better than to stop before Newt told him to.

A simple “no,” was all Newt said as he walked back to Minho on the bed holding his silk scarfs; he ones he always used whenever he wanted to tie Minho up. “Give me your arms,” Newt told him as he fixed himself on the bed. Without even thinking about it Minho obediently outstretched his hands towards Newt. In seconds Minho was tried to his bedpost with Newt lying underneath him with his hands on Minho’s hips.

“But he’ll see us,” Minho whined as he was lowered onto Newt’s cock. In that second, when he felt the sweet stretch of his rim he couldn’t care less if Thomas could see them or not, he just needed Newt inside on him. He needed all of him, without warning he started thrusting himself on Newt at full pace.

“Fuck, Min, slow down now. Shit, you’re going to fast, if you don’t stop I’m leaving,” Newt scolded Minho while gripping his hips as hard as possible, Minho was sure to have bruises the next day. Minho immediately halted with an apology on his lips, before he could say the words Newt reached up with his fingers to silence him.

“I want to last as long as possible. I think it would just be cruel to Thomas to end the show so soon,” Newt said with a sneer as he grabbed Minho’s chin and forced him to look out the window and directly at Thomas.

As much as he resisted Newt’s firm grasp he couldn’t turn his head away from Thomas’s completely shocked face. Since the day Thomas had moved next-door Minho had known Thomas had a huge crush on him. Minho shifted his eyes away from Thomas as much as he could to hide his embarrassment but he could still see Thomas’s eyes on him in his peripheral vision.

“Please Newt, we really shouldn’t do this. It’s me-“ Minho tried to say, but Newt cut him off midsentence with a sharp thrust directly hitting his prostate causing Minho to throw his head back in ecstasy.

“Look at you, Min, you look so fucking good. Believe me he’s getting as much out of this as we are, you’ve let other people watch us. I promise this is no different,” Newt consoled Minho. Minho could barely hear anything Newt was saying, he was so completely lost in his bliss. Newt always knew exactly how to touch him and what to do to make him do whatever he wanted.

“Look at him Minho, do this for me,” Newt said gently. Finally Minho opened his eyes and turned his head to the window but this time he didn’t find Thomas staring at him. What he found was so much more appealing.

Minho immediately clenched around Newt making Newt hiss and squeeze his hips even tighter. Minho could feel Newt pulsate inside of him; Minho loved that feeling more than anything else in the world. More than Newt’s lips wrapped around his cock, even more than being inside of Newt, pushing Newt relentlessly towards his peak.

“Tell me what he’s doing Min,” Newt ordered almost completely out of breath, trying his hardest not to finish. It was impossible to answer him, all Minho could do was wrap his fingers around the bedpost and hold on for dear life as he tried to hold back his orgasm. The restraints began to bite into his wrist painfully the more pulled against them the closer he came to his climax.

“Fuck, Newt I’m so close,” Minho, moaned as Newt continued his onslaught of pleasure. “Shit, he’s touching himself, please Newt I have to come,” Minho cried out after a particularly powerful jolt to his prostate.

“No, baby, not yet you have to wait. Fuck, I bet Thomas is dying to touch you right now. He wants it so fucking bad baby,” Newt groans as he begins to thrust even harder. When Thomas was finally able to open his eyes, they widened with shock when he realized Minho had been staring at him touch himself and quickly stopped his jerky hand movements.

“He stopped,” Minho told Newt. Minho even surprised himself when he heard how depressed he sounded.

“It’s okay, Min, I know what to do,” Newt reassured him before lubing up his hand and grabbing onto Minho’s member. Minho’s eye watered at the almost unbearable ecstasy he was feeling. It was becoming more and more difficult for Minho to hold himself up the closer he was getting to his climax. The only thing keeping him up were the restraints Newt had put on him earlier.

“No I want you to finish,” Minho whined as Newt worked the head of Minho’s cock in time with his pounding.

“I want you to come for us,” Newt whispered before latching his mouth to Minho nipple pushing him over the edge. Minho couldn’t help himself; he had to watch Thomas’s reaction as he came. When Minho came down from his high he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched Thomas finish touching himself and come.

When Thomas finally came to his senses he almost tripped over himself trying to get to the window to shut it. Minho felt his chest fill with regret and dread when he saw the look on Thomas’s face and heard the door slam in Thomas’s room.

“Shit,” Minho whispered while Newt was finally untying his restraints. “That still wasn’t very nice, I don’t care if he came,” Minho told Newt as he rolled off of him.

“Well, I’m not very nice and neither are you,” Newt grunted as he began touching himself chasing his own release. Minho scrunched his eyes closed when he saw Newt begin to pivot his body towards his so he could come all over his chest.

“Was that really necessary,” Minho asked incredulously staring Newt in the face as he tried to reach for a tissue to clean himself off. “I mean he obviously already knows I’m yours, it’s like beating a dead horse.”

Newt couldn’t help but smirk to himself before answering. “What can I say, I just can’t help myself sometimes,” Newt said as he got up to get dressed. “Oh, and for your punishment I want you to ask him how he liked the show tomorrow,” Newt said as he exited the room, leaving Minho totally flabbergasted, naked on the bed.


	2. The Locker-room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my lazy ass and wrote a part two... sorry it took so long

On the way to school, Minho dragged his feet, making the short walk to school take as long as possible. All Minho could think about was how much he hated himself for what he did to Thomas. Thomas was supposed to be his friend and he just treated him like shit, now Thomas probably hates his guts and Minho knows he has every right to.

By the time Minho got to school the only thing he knew for certain was that he most definitely wasn’t going to ask Thomas how he liked the show. That was just going too far and Thomas deserved better than that.

Minho didn’t even bother to reach for his phone when he felt his phone vibrate as he was walking through the doors of his homeroom class. He already knew who it was; Newt had been trying to reach him nonstop since yesterday. But Minho was determined to ignore him. Newt had talked Minho into doing a lot of things sexually but this time, he had gone too far. He wasn’t just going to let Newt get off scot-free.

For the next hour, Minho couldn’t focus on anything his teacher was saying, all he could think about how much he dreaded going to his next class. He knew he’d have to face Thomas but he wished he didn’t have to do it so soon.

When the bell rang for his class, Minho considered for a split second just skipping class and hiding out till school was over. But before Minho even realized it, he had already resolved to see Thomas and talk to him about yesterday. To Minho, it was better to get this over and done with, sooner rather than later.

“Fuck,” Minho whispered to himself when he saw Newt standing outside the door of his class. Minho could see the regret and remorse written all over Newt’s face. As Minho walked up to Newt he took a deep breath, determined not to let Newt weasel his way out of this.

“What do you want,” Minho asked curtly as he stood in front of Newt with his arms crossed. Minho could tell that Newt was taken aback by how forceful he sounded, as Minho thought about it, he had probably never talked to Newt this way. No matter what Newt had done Minho was always ready to forgive him, all it took was a look of repentance and a quick sorry.

“Umm, I just… I just wanted to talk. You haven’t been answering my messages,” Newt stumbled out a reply. Newt waited patiently for Minho’s response, for the first time ever he was not sure if Minho would forgive him.

“Yeah, that’s because I haven’t wanted to talk to you. If I had, I would have answered your text messages and phone calls. Now please move I have to go to class,” Minho snapped as he made his way past Newt. 

“Wait why are you mad,” as soon as the words left Newts mouth he knew he had fucked up. “Shit I’m sorry, I just mean you’ve let other people watch us have sex why are you upset now,” Newt asked, genuinely curious.

“Because he’s my fucking friend, you don’t do that to people you care about,” Minho almost shouted as he stomped to the gym.

“So you care about him,” Newt asked, insinuating more than Minho had implied.

“Yes I care about him, we’re not all fucking robots like you Newt,” Minho shouted. Without even looking at Newt, Minho knew he had fucked up. “I’m sorry, I was just upset,” Minho said.

“No, I get it. I know I’m different, I’m surprised you even stuck around this long,” Newt said before trying to walk away. Quickly Minho grabbed his arm and pulled him into the janitor’s closet.

“Stop, I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that… I don’t know, I guess you’re right. I’m too sensitive and I let people walk all over me. I know Thomas likes me and I let his feelings for me get the better of me,” Minho said in tears. Before Minho knew it Newt pulled him in a bear hug. “I’m so sorry, I spoke without thinking. I love you so much, please don’t be mad at me,” Minho sobbed.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad. I just don’t like the idea of you caring about other people, I guess,” Newt cooed.

“It’s like I care about him but not the same way I care about you. I love you, he’s just my friend,” Minho tried to explain. Minho felt Newt’s arm tighten around him as soon as he said the word love. Minho knew that Newt didn’t like to talk about emotional stuff like that but this time Minho just had to say it.

“Well that’s good to know,” Newt said as he outstretched his arms, pushing Minho away in the process.

“If you really want me too, I’ll ask him if he liked the show,” Minho asked with downcast eyes. All he wanted was to make Newt happy and to be wrapped up in his arms again. But before Newt pulled him back into his embrace he pulled Minho face up so that he could look into his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t have to, I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Newt asked lovingly. Before Minho could even answer Newt pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you, baby, this means a lot to me,” Newt said before leaving the closet and going to his next class.

Minho was almost in tears as he walked to the gym where he knew he had to interact with Thomas. ‘Fucking shit,” Minho whispered to himself as walked to the gym.

“Hey Thomas, what’s up,” Minho tried to say to Thomas when he finally saw him in the locker-room; of course Thomas ignored him like Minho knew he would. But Minho had promised Newt that he would ask him how he liked the show and Minho would ask him before the day was over. Better to do it now than later.

As class was ending Minho felt like a predator as he waited for Thomas to walk to the locker-room alone, purposely trying to avoid Minho. As the class left the locker-room Minho was finally able to get Thomas alone. Thomas barely acknowledged Minho’s presence as he walked up next to him.

Minho groaned internally before the words left his mouth. “So… How did you like the show,” Minho asked nonchalantly while squeezing his fist together so tightly it hurt. It pained Minho to see the look of shock and hurt on Thomas’ face but he had to ask.

“You an ass, how-,” Thomas was barely able to get out before Newt interrupted.

“Didn’t he look fucking beautiful taking it so well,” Newt uttered softly. Minho cringed as he looked at Thomas; this was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to ask the question and run out the door before Thomas had the chance to answer.

“Fuck off, Newt,” Thomas said before trying to leave.

“Wait just look at how beautiful he is after working up a sweat,” Newt said as he walked over and took off Minho’s shirt. “Jesus, he’s so perfect. Bend over baby, let him see all of you,” Newt whispered into Minho’s ear.

“Newt, I don’t think he wants to see me like this,” Minho said with a blush.

“Of course he does, who wouldn’t,” Newt said reassuringly.

Minho stood there watching Thomas bounce from foot to foot, seeing the growing erection in his pants, finally giving Minho the courage to take off his bottoms. Minho gained encouragement when he heard a groan coming from Thomas as he bent over and exposed himself to Thomas.

“Fuck,” Thomas whispered to himself. Minho squeezed his eyes shut tightly from the feeling that Thomas wanted to fuck him so badly.

“Isn’t he so enticing,” Newt said as he tried to bait Thomas to fuck Minho.

“You’re an asshole,” Thomas shouted as he ran out the door. Newt’s voice had clearly broken the trance that Minho’s hole had enslaved him in.

“Why did you do that, what are you even doing here? You asked me to ask Thomas how he liked the show and I did,” Minho shouted, as he got dressed. Minho understood that if he wanted to he a good person he had to chase after Thomas, no matter what his heart said. He finally found Thomas sitting alone in his car trying to sort through everything that had happened.

“Hey,” Minho said as he tentatively knocked on the window. “Are you okay,” Minho knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask anyways.

While Thomas didn’t respond verbally he still unlocked the door to the car. It felt like years before anyone spoke, Minho saw that only 10 minutes had passed. It was easily the tensest ten minutes of Minho’s life.

“Why are you even with him,” Thomas finally asked. There was at least a two-minute pause before Minho could gather his thoughts to answer.

“I know it’s hard to understand but I really love him,” Minho finally said.

“Really… How? He’s a fucking asshole! You deserve better,” Thomas shouted.

“I know it’s hard to believe but I like the same things as he does… sexually,” Minho answered with a blush. “ I honestly don’t know what to say, he just turned me on to a bunch of stuff I didn’t even know I liked,” Minho tried to explain.

“Well you didn’t seem to like it just now,” Thomas said curtly.

“I know… I’m so sorry,” Minho said as tears dropped from his face, “I care about you so much just not the way I care about him,” Minho said as he burst through the car door. He couldn’t stand to be in the same space as Thomas anymore. He needed Newt. 

It didn’t take Newt long to find Minho wondering around in the parking lot of school.

“Come on,” Newt said as he pulled Minho towards his car. Minho instantly felt better as he touched Newt. “I knew I’d find you here,” Newt smirked as he pulled Minho into his car. “You’re a fixer,” Newt laughed as he got comfortable in the backseat, “That’s why you’re with me.”

“That’s not why ” Minho snapped. Newt knew to give Minho time when he got like this, he hated when his motives were questioned. “It’s cause I actually care about you, you ass,” Minho finally snapped.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Newt said charmingly. “I love it when you get snappy,” Newt purred into Minho’s throat when Minho finally got comfortable. Minho couldn’t help the way his toes curled at Newt’s soothing voice.

“Please, Newt,” Minho whined. Minho arched his back as Newt easily undid his pants to spring forth his hard erection.

“Newt, people will see us,” Minho cried as he found himself underneath Newt. He knew exactly how to remedy the situation. Newt continued to give Minho gentle licks until Minho was practically crying out for more. “Fuck, Newt please stop,” Minho cried as Newt pulled away and began teasing his cock.

“Do you really want me to stop, though,” Newt whispered in Minho’s ear as he slowly and delicately worked Minho over with his hand. Minho immediately answered Newt by arching his back, begging him to touch him more.

“Tell me you want me,” Newt groaned as he grabbed Minho’s hands to pin them over his head.

“I want you,” Minho whispered.

“That’s what I thought,” Newt growled in Minho’s ear.

Newt began pumping Minho’s cock even faster causing it to leak precome all over his hand before pulling away.

“Fucking stop,” Minho whined as Newt pulled his hand away, barely able to stand the teasing. 

Before Minho knew it Newt was being yanked out of the car. In an instant, Thomas was tackling Newt to the ground screaming at him to stop touching Minho. “Please, stop,” Minho, shouted at the top of his lungs but it was no use, Thomas couldn’t hear him through the rage and adrenaline that was coursing through his veins.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Thomas shouted as he tried to tackle Newt to the ground.

“Do you seriously think that he doesn’t love every second of it,” Newt shouted right before punching Thomas unconscious.

“What do you think you’re doing, call the nurse,” Minho shouted as he hovered over Thomas’ unconscious body. By the time Thomas came to Newt and his car were gone. Quickly the nurse assessed Thomas’ injuries, finding that Thomas was as feel and had no serious injuries. 

Before Minho even had a chance to ask Thomas how he was, Thomas was already in his car leaving Minho to walk home all by himself.


End file.
